Such a device is known from US 2001/0028356 A1. In the known device, light-emitting diodes are arranged adjacently on a semiconductor chip. The light which is emitted by the light-emitting diodes is collimated by a lens element, said lens element being arranged in radiation direction in front of the semiconductor chip, and is transmitted in the different radiation directions. As a result of the reproduction of different views of a spatial object in the different radiation directions, it is possible to communicate a spatial visual impression of the object which must be displayed.
Another such device is known from EP 0 262 955 A2. This device likewise features adjacently arranged light-emitting diodes. The light which is emitted by the light-emitting diodes is collimated by small lenses that are arranged in radiation direction in front of the light-emitting diodes. Using this device, the collimated light is once again transmitted in different radiation directions. As a result of the activation of di fferent light-emitting diodes, it is likewise possible to communicate a spatial visual impression.